


I need you by my side [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, No Beach Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	I need you by my side [fanart]

With this drawing I worked on the design of the costumes of Cuba. Not easy, there are a lot of details ! And finally I must said that I prefer draw them completely naked ! :D !  
And for the attitudes , I wanted to reverse that of the Canon . I like to imagine injured Erik and Charles coming to his rescue.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150328072620405778.jpg)


End file.
